The present invention relates generally to automated systems for performing transactions, such as financial transactions, using an integrated circuit device or card and, more particularly, to such transaction systems and methods of utilizing such transaction systems in a convenient and secure manner to permit such an integrated circuit device or card to be used in place of cash for the purchase of goods and/or services.
Goods and/or services are generally purchased by consumers and others utilizing credit cards, debit cards and/or cash or its equivalents, i.e., checks, money orders and bank drafts. Credit and debit cards have been used only relatively recently for this purpose. Cash, both coin and currency, has been the primary medium of exchange for goods and services for centuries. During the entire time, problems such as theft, fraud, counterfeiting and short-changing have always been present.
The present invention comprises a transaction system for integrated circuit devices, more particularly, integrated circuit cards or "smart cards" which are employed in the transaction system as a substitute for cash (i.e., currency or coins). The system of the present invention is superior to the use of cash because the transfer of value from the card for the purchase of goods or services occurs in an automated manner without the need to produce, transport, store or secure currency or coins. With the transaction system of the present invention, the integrated circuit card is as simple and as easy to use as cash and yet all transactions are secure and self-validating.
With the present invention, financial institutions and other entities issue one or more integrated circuit cards to each system user or cardholder. A cardholder, utilizing a specialized automated terminal, loads "value" in the form of a cash or dollar balance onto the integrated circuit card by debiting an existing financial account, such as a checking, savings, or money market account, or by inserting cash into the terminal. Thereafter, the cardholder may use the integrated circuit card to purchase virtually any type of goods and/or services.
When a cardholder wishes to purchase goods and/or services, the integrated circuit card is inserted into a terminal at the point of purchase or sale of the desired goods and/or services. After an automatic verification and validation process takes place, the cardholder may purchase goods and/or services by having the cost of the goods and/or services deducted from the balance stored in the integrated circuit card. The card is then removed from the terminal for subsequent purchases and/or loading of value.